Easter Morning
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: One Shot KakaSasu ficcie. Kinda peverted. It's Easter morning and everyone's enjoying their treats. But where are Kakashi and Sasuke. Like I said, kinda peverted and REALLY short. Flames are welcome I guess, this really sux. But anyway, HAPPY EASTER EVERY


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Short, kinda pointless, but nonetheless, KIND OF cute. This is the shortest fic I've ever written in my life but I wrote in like, what? 20 minutes? Short, KakaSasu fic, pretty amusing Easter themes apply. Happy Easter everyone!!! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat on the sofa, eating away at the Easter treats he had gotten form Hinata and Iruka. Iruka had given him a box of Milk chocolates and Hinata had given him a giant chocolate bunny. Naruto had sent them gifts too, from all the money he'd saved up. He'd sent Iruka a chocolate bunny and a picture of them together at the ramen shop and he'd sent Hinata a white bunny rabbit he'd caught but decided not to eat. 

Sakura sat on the opposite side of the room, admiring the flowers Lee had sent her and looking around to see if Sasuke had gotten her anything. "Hey, where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" she asked suddenly looking up and seeing they weren't there. Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi's probably still asleep, knowing him, and Sasuke, probably thinks this holiday sucks and is sitting in his room, trying to stay away from us"

Oh....but Sasuke hasn't given me his present yet!" Sakura cried out looking around and finding nothing. Naruto snorted. "What makes you think he even got you one" he said then immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut because Sakura had punched right in the face after he said that.

Suddenly, they two of them went silent as they heard something come from Kakashi's bedroom. "Do you want it?" a voice said and immediately Naruto and Sakura recognized it as Kakashi's. It was the reply that scared them. "Yes, I want it" That was Sasuke's voice. "Do you NEED it?" Kakashi asked again.

"Damnit! Yes, shut up and give it to me!" This was followed by a crash, a shuffle of clothing, then silence. "What the?!" Sakura and Naruto cried out and ran to Kakashi's door. Both pressed their ears to the door. A low moan escaped from inside. It was impossible to tell who did moan. "K-Kakashi, you'd better give it to me" Sasuke said. "Mmm...No...I told, what you want, you have to come and get" Kakashi answered. "So if you want THIS, you'd better come and get it"

Another crash followed. This time, more moans came out and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" "I'm going to get that perverted geezer for even TOUCHING Sasuke like that!!!!" she cried out and stormed in. "Hey, Sakura!! Wait up!!

Don't you think that's bad to go in on them?? I mean, my god.....do you know how traumatizing this would be???"

"I don't care!!" Sakura replied and kicked down the door. Naruto peered in from the side, obviously impressed by Sakura's handiwork. "Ok! What's going on...in....here?" she asked uncertainly. There were Kakashi and Sasuke, except the scene wasn't what they expected to see.

The room looked like a tornado had gone straight through it and back. Drawers were thrown open, kunais were stuck in about every spot on the wall, and half of the windows were broken. Kakashi was sitting on the highest shelf in his room, holding a chocolate rabbit in his hand.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, now, I thought you were better than that. Don't you want it?" Sasuke only growled. "Damn, stop teasing me already Kakashi and give me my chocolate rabbit. It's mine!" "I know," Kakashi replied. "But I expected more of an effort form you, SASUKE-CHAN" Sasuke growled.

"Damnit!!! I told you not to call me that!!!" Sasuke cried out and charged and Kakashi again. A crash followed and Sasuke was on the floor, coughing out the dust form the fallen shelf while Kakashi was hanging form the fan this time. "Tsk tsk, Sasuke," Kakashi sad and burst out laughing. The two had failed to notice Naruto and Sakura who were standing there with their mouths WIDE open. Both of them sweatdropeed and turned to each other. 

"Hey, they've obviously lost it so....wanna go out for some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "For once, I agree with you, Naruto. Let's go before their insanity rubs off on us" Both nodded and left the scene, heading for the ramen shop.

After they were completely gone, Sasuke and Kakashi smirked. "They finally out of the house?" Sasuke asked. 

Kakashi nodded. "We've got it all to ourselves" he replied. "Now the fun really begins" he added and placed the chocolate rabbit between his teeth then cocked his head and smiled. Sasuke snorted. "Perv" he said. Kakashi gave him the 'that's obvious now, isn't it?' look.

"Oh well, might as well take advantage of this" Sasuke answered then pounced on his lover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you it was short. I checked my word count and I was surpreised the story was under a thousand words. Hehe. Whatever, leave a review if you want to. Personally, like the rest of my stories, and this is no exception, I think this kinda sux but if you believe otherwise, which I HIGHLY doubt you do, leave a review. I'll accept flames on this one I guess.

Buh Bye!! ^_^  
  


s.S (Aka sTaR SNipEr)


End file.
